It is known in the art to provide picture frames capable of displaying multiple pictures. For example, picture frames including several display areas within a single set of frame borders and picture frames providing multiple and corresponding picture support compartments are known in the art. It is known in the art to provide removable mat boards with pictures frames. It is also known in the art to manufacture picture frames with removable picture support compartments and matching, removable mat boards. It is not known, however, to manufacture pictures frames that can easily switch orientations. It is also not known to manufacture pictures frames that can easily switch orientations and remain fastened to the wall when a change to the balance point is created, e.g., when a front door is opened.